


Moste Potente Plots

by coyg_81, Ficsensation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyg_81/pseuds/coyg_81, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficsensation/pseuds/Ficsensation
Summary: A collection of Drabbles and story ideas. All pairings will be either, Dramione / Dramionaise / Blaimione / Draise.*Each chapter will be rated accordingly*(Thanks to LightofEvolution for helping name this series x)





	1. Making You Mine

****

 

 

**A/N:**

 

**Written for Strictly Dramione’s FanArt Friday segment.**

 

**Beta’d by LaBelladoneX**

 

**Rated: T**

 

**Draco wants Hermione, but can he make her his?**

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  


Making You Mine

~•~•~•~•~

  


February 1999 — Hogwarts School

 

Hermione Granger was walking towards the library thinking about whether she had made the correct decision in coming back to school to finish out her missed seventh year. Harry and Ron were not with her, deciding instead to go straight into Auror training.

 

She had been made Head Girl and in a surprising turn of events, one blond-haired, ferrety prat had been made Head Boy. They shared a dorm room and nearly every lesson together.

 

Draco ‘sodding’ Malfoy had told her in no uncertain terms that this was the year they could forget the past and move forward… together. He'd made it clear he wanted her and had done since sixth year.

 

Hermione herself had harboured secret feelings for the smirking, pureblood prince of Slytherin ever since she and Harry had spoken up for him at his trial following the end of the second wizarding war. She was scared though. Scared that those feelings were developing into something more and that Draco was just playing one of his usual games with her.

 

He accosted her every chance he got. Just last night they had been having a heated debate on the sofa in their common room when he had leaned forward over her. Hermione had scooted back into the sofa as he brought his lips to her ear.

 

“I do love it when I get you all riled up, Granger,” he whispered huskily into her ear, watching her blush. Hermione's heart rate had skyrocketed at having him so close to her once again, but she wasn't going to give in to him, afraid he would break her heart.

 

She had untangled herself from him and escaped to her room—after a very cold shower. Hermione didn't know how much longer she could resist the arrogant prat. Her defences were weakening every day.

 

She just hoped that she would be able to make it to the library without incident today. If there was one thing Draco liked to do, it was hiding inside alcoves along the corridor and waiting until she was level before grabbing her and pushing her against the wall while he buried his head into the side of her neck and inhaling her vanilla scent; it drove him wild and left Hermione a bag of nerves.

 

As she passed the tapestry of Merlin depicted in battle, she felt a hand reach out and grab a hold of her wrist. Hermione squealed as she was pulled behind the tapestry into another small alcove.

 

Heart beating hard and her breathing erratic, she slapped Draco in the chest.

 

“You almost gave me a heart attack, ferret. You've got to stop pulling me into secret little alcoves, or one of these days I will accidentally hex your balls off,” she declared hotly.

 

“Oh, Granger. We both know there's only going to be one thing you'll be doing to my balls.” He smirked playfully at her while pressing himself closer against her. She could feel his hard length pressing against her thigh. The feeling made wetness pool in her underwear, and she knew she wouldn't be able to resist him this time; feelings be damned, she wanted this man and wanted him badly.

 

He moved his hands to place them either side of her head against the wall. Draco moved his head until their lips were almost touching, their breaths intermingling. His scent was doing wanton things to her. With her hands shaking, she moved them to place on his shoulders as he whispered, “So Granger, is today the day you're finally going to give in and let me make you mine?”

 

Hermione gulped before looking him straight in his stormy grey eyes and whispered back, “Draco, if you think you can handle me, then take me back to our common room right now.” He pressed his lips against hers first, just to get a taste of what was to come before grabbing her hand and running with her back to their dorms—library be damned!

 

_Fin_

  



	2. Prudence

**A/N:**

 

**Written for Strictly Dramione’s FanArt Friday segment!**

 

**Beta’d by LaBelladoneX (Thanks Hun)**

 

**Rated: M**

 

**Hermione’s sneaking around, but why?**

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


PRUDENCE

~•~•~•~•~ 

 

Hermione looked around the corner before moving from her hiding spot and running at a quick pace down the steps towards the dungeons. She’d managed to escape her best friends, Harry and Ron, claiming she had studying to do in the library. Both of them had been keeping a closer eye than normal on her this year. 

 

Her boys knew something was up and were determined to find out what. Oh, but if they did! They probably wouldn’t speak to her again and that just wasn’t an option as far as Hermione was concerned; hence the sneaking around. 

 

Harry and Ron needed her more than ever this sixth year of school; The-Boy-Who-Had-A-Bee-In-His-Bonnet was convinced Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater and would try to follow the blond Slytherin at every opportunity in order to prove it. All this nonsense with his Potions book was also bothering her, not to mention the rising threat of Voldemort which had everyone stressed out and on edge. 

 

Hermione’s mind was a jumble of thoughts - feelings of guilt at the lies she’d been telling and anticipation of what she was doing here in the damp, mouldy dungeons - so she didn’t notice the arm shooting out of a classroom door before it was too late. 

 

She was wrenched back into a pair of arms, which slid from her middle and down her hips. Hermione quickly turned, her wand brandished in front of her. 

 

“Dear Godric, you almost gave me a heart attack!” she shouted at her assailant. 

 

“Quiet, Granger. We don’t need anybody finding us here.”

 

The boy before her was none other than the wizard Harry claimed was a Death Eater - Draco Malfoy. 

 

“Why the  _ hell _ did you pull me in here?” She seethed, replacing her wand. 

 

“Blaise and Theo are in our room. It wouldn’t be prudent to take you back there,” he shrugged nonchalantly. 

 

“Fair enough. Now, why are you wearing so many clothes, Mr Malfoy?” Hermione purred seductively, jumping up to sit on a table with her legs parted. 

 

Draco could see Hermione’s black lace panties from where he was standing, and thinking of what was behind the thin scrap of material almost caused him to begin salivating.

 

He caught her eye as he slowly pulled his Slytherin tie from its knot and casually chucked it across the dusty room. 

 

Draco’s body burned with desire for the saucy minx sitting so provocatively on the desk in front of him. His gaze never left hers, stepping forward slowly undoing each button of his shirt. 

 

Hermione licked her lips as each inch of his perfectly pale skin was revealed to her. This vision was the reason she’d been lying to her friends - she was fucking Draco Malfoy. 

 

It was more than that now; she was sure of it. She continued to look into his stormy grey eyes as he stalked closer, pulling his white Oxford from his arms and letting it drop behind him. 

 

Draco placed himself between her legs and leaned her back over the desk. Hermione gasped as she felt his hard erection press deliciously against her throbbing centre. 

 

“Now who’s got too many clothes on?” He whispered, before taking her lips in a bruising kiss. 

 

_ Fin _

  
  



	3. First Date

**A/N:**

 

**Written for Strictly Dramione’s FanArt Friday segment**

 

**Beta’d by LaBelladoneX**

 

**Rated: K**

 

**Draco is taking Hermione on their first date.**

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


First Date

~•~•~•~•~

 

Draco Malfoy was nervous. He wasn’t a wizard that showed nervousness, or any other emotion to be frank, but tonight he couldn’t get his slightly elevated heartbeat under control. His hands remained clammy and he could feel beads of sweat forming along his brow as he reached to loosen the collar of his shirt. 

 

Ten minutes and he could go. He could Floo over to her house to pick up  _ his  _ witch for their very first date. 

 

_ Hermione Granger… _

 

And what a witch she was! Draco knew the moment things had begun to change between them - working as Head Boy and Girl together during their last year at Hogwarts and now working at the Ministry in the D.M.L.E. together. He had felt their growing attraction building for the last two years. 

 

It had shocked him when, three days ago, she had timidly knocked on his office door and asked him out to dinner.

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

_ “Knock, knock.”  _

 

_ “Hey, Granger.” Draco looked up from the report in front of him and frowned at the worried look on her face. “What’s wrong?” he asked, a little forcefully. _

 

_ “Oh, nothing,” she gulped, playing with the hem of the suit jacket she had on. She looked up into his silver eyes and swallowed. She could do this. “I… er… I…” _

 

_ “For Merlin's sake, Hermione. Spit it out,” Draco cried, becoming impatient with the stuttering witch in front of him. _

 

_ She grabbed hold of her Gryffindor courage and raced out the words, “Iwaswonderingifyou’dlikedinnerthisfriday?” _

 

_ “What?” Draco asked, a puzzled look on his face. He hadn’t understood a word of that. _

 

_ “I said, would you like to have dinner with me this Friday?” Hermione whispered, looking down at her shoes. _

 

_ Draco smirked. “Granger?” _

 

_ “Yes?” She asked, looking back up at him. _

 

_ “I’d love to.” _

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

And now he was due to pick her up. It had certainly been fate she’d asked him out when she had; Draco had planned to finish his report and go ask  _ her  _ out to dinner. He’d breathed a sigh of relief when she’d asked him, at least he knew she definitely liked him.

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

He picked up the nervous witch and Apparated them to one of the poshest Muggle restaurants he knew in Central London. If she was shocked, she didn't show it. The conversation flowed effortlessly between them as they enjoyed three courses of scrumptious food and delicious red wine.

 

Draco stretched his legs under the table, coming into contact with Hermione’s sandaled foot. They rubbed at each other's ankles with their feet. 

 

Their eyes met across the table and Hermione gulped as Draco leaned in. Following him from the other side, he captured her face between his hands and lightly pressed his lips against hers. Hermione sighed happily against his mouth and Draco knew that he wasn’t going to ever let her go.

 

_ She was his… _

  
  



	4. Christmas Secrets and Stories

**A/N:**

 

**Written for Strictly Dramione’s FanArt Friday segment.**

 

**Beta’d by LaBelladoneX**

 

**Rated: K**

 

**Draco reads Hermione’s favourite book to her.**

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  
  


Christmas Secrets and Stories

~•~•~•~•~

 

_ Christmas Day - 1998 _

 

Hermione and Draco sat in front of the fire, in their shared Heads’ common room, sipping a mug of hot chocolate each. 

 

The Slytherin and Gryffindor had thawed relations between them so much since the start of their final year at Hogwarts that they’d actually started dating a few weeks previous. 

 

They had decided to stay at the castle for Christmas with one another while all their friends had gone home. No one knew about the new couple and that’s how they wanted it for the foreseeable future. 

 

Hermione watched Draco as he gulped nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

“What’s wrong, Draco?”

 

“Err-erm-err, I have your present here,” he stuttered like a nervous virgin, reaching behind him to their small Christmas tree and bringing a small package out from underneath the branches. 

 

Hermione placed her hot cocoa down on the coffee table so she could take the proffered gift. She ran her hands over the smooth green wrapping paper and silver ribbon. 

 

“A book?” She tried to guess, mostly to herself. 

 

“Open it and find out,” Draco teased. He hoped to Hades’ fiery hell that she liked what he had got her. 

 

Hermione gently undid the wrapping and turned the book face up in her lap. She gasped!

 

“Draco,” she exclaimed, her fingers shaking slightly. “Is-is this what I think it is?”

 

“Is it? I’m not sure,” the blond joked, visibly relaxing at the excitement across his girlfriend’s face. This  _ particular  _ book had taken a while to track down for her. 

 

Hermione opened the cover of the book and gasped again at what she found inside. What she held in her dainty hands was a first edition of her favourite Muggle book - Pride and Prejudice - and it was  _ signed  _ by Jane Austen herself. 

 

“Draco,” she breathed in shock and wonderment. “Where did you find this?”

 

“I-err-I found it at an old Muggle bookshop in Notting Hill. 

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me. Took ages to find as well.”

 

Hermione placed the book gently down on the floor beside her and jumped into Draco’s lap, pressing kisses all over his face. 

 

“It’s wonderful, Draco. I can’t believe you managed to find a first edition,” she told him between kisses. 

 

_ Well, if she going to act like this then he’d have to find more of her favourite books.  _

 

After she’d thanked him properly in the bedroom they made their way down to the Great Hall for Christmas lunch. 

 

It was getting harder for them to hide their relationship; Draco wanted to shout it from the rooftops but Hermione was panicking about what her friends would say. 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

After lunch, they had taken a cold and snowy walk around part of the lake before retiring back to their room. After losing themselves in the shower for the better part of two hours, they were now sitting together on Draco’s four-poster bed. 

 

Draco had magicked small fairy lights to float inside the canopy as they lay facing each other, propped up on their elbows. 

 

The blond reached behind him and retrieved her book. 

 

“I’m going to read your favourite part to you, Miss Granger. Show me,” he said, indicating with his finger to the pages of the book. 

 

Hermione grabbed it from his hands and flipped the pages to her favourite part, handing the book back to Draco. 

 

He cleared his throat and began. 

 

_ ‘If you will thank me,' he replied, 'let it be for yourself alone. That the wish of giving happiness to you might add force to the other inducements which led me on, I shall not attempt to deny. But your family owe me nothing. Much as I respect them, I believe I thought only of you.' _ __   
  


Hermione was swooning as his seductive voice read the words to her, flowing over her like melted chocolate. 

  
_ ‘Elizabeth was too much embarrassed to say a word. After a short pause, her companion added, 'you are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged; but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever.' _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘Elizabeth, feeling all the more than common awkwardness and anxiety of his situation, now forced herself to speak; and immediately, though not very fluently, gave him to understand that her sentiments had undergone so material a change since the period to which he alluded, as to make her receive with gratitude and pleasure his present assurances. The happiness which this reply produced was such as he had probably never felt before, and he expressed himself on the occasion as sensibly and as warmly as a man violently in love can be supposed to do. Had Elizabeth been able to encounter his eyes, she might have seen how well the expression of heartfelt delight diffused over his face became him; but, though she could not look, she could listen, and he told her of feelings which, in proving of what importance she was to him, made his affection every moment more valuable. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ They walked on, without knowing in what direction. There was too much to be thought, and felt, and said, for attention to any other objects.”

 

Draco stopped and looked up at his enthralled girlfriend. 

 

“Hermione,” he said softly, closing the pages. 

 

“Yes,” she replied dreamily, completely overwhelmed at the romance of him reading Pride and Prejudice to her. 

 

He tipped her chin to face him and stared intently into her eyes. 

 

“I love you,” he told her confidently. 

 

“Oh, Draco,” she said, her insides squirming at his words. “Merlin, Draco, I love you so bloody much.”

 

He grinned before capturing her lips with his. 

  
  
  


_ Fin. _

  
  
  



	5. All That's Left

**A/N:**

 

**RATED: NC17/EXPLICIT! (You’ve been warned!)**

 

**Sooooo, I wrote a thing! For those of you that read my other stuff, this will be completely different for you.**

 

**First of all, it’s in first person; something I’ve never written before. Second, it’s quite dark in theme.**

 

**Also… Lemons ahead!**

 

**I’m eager to see what you all think of it.**

 

**As always thanks to my wonderful beta, LaBelladoneX. Have you read her new story, Emerald? It’s fantastic.**

 

**I also have the fabulous Noppoh, Alpha reading this for me. So thank you to her as well. Go read her latest fic, Hot Miracle. It’s amazing.**

  
  


**Hope you enjoy this.**

 

**~ coyg_81**

  
  
  


All That’s Left

~•~•~•~•~

 

The darkness is seeping in again; I can feel it slither through my mind as I will the memories of last night forward to overtake the dark thoughts that are forming. 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

_ It’s hard and rough again! His words claim me in a way I can never get with another man. They’re addictive. Only he would dare to utter the words he does — filthy degrading words that make me ache for him and beg for more.  _

 

_ He pulls my hair at the back of my neck, forcing my head up to look into his eyes. His stare is feral; he’s animalistic in this moment. He’s gone past the limit of his control as he pushes me and I push right back.  _

 

_ “You like this, don't you, Granger? Me forcing my big, hard cock into your tight cunt?” He growls at me, his hands moving under my arse, grabbing my cheeks firmly in his steady grasp. My legs are wrapped around his waist, the heels of my black, three-inch Jimmy Choo peep-toes digging into his pale skin. He buys me expensive shoes and I let him. He thinks they make me even more sexy and all he wants to do is fuck me when I’m wearing them — just them and nothing else. _

 

_ He has me against the wall, the rough texture rubbing against my back and causing me to buck against him. It feels amazing having him like this — wild and uncontrollable.  _

 

_ “Yes,” I grit out in response as he shoves that beautiful cock into me, hitting that place deep inside only he can reach. It sends me wild and I bite his neck, leaving teeth marks in my wake. “I can’t get enough of you fucking me. I need it harder,” I continue to tell him as he pumps faster and harder at my command. He has a big cock and he knows what to do with it. It fills me like no other man’s. I’ve fucked a fair few wizards over the years but none have been anywhere near as good as this man in me right now.  _

 

_ “Fuck, you’re filthy. Once I’ve filled this hot pussy up with my seed I’m going to shove my cock down your throat. Maybe that will shut you up.” _

 

_ I’m not backing down and, judging by the look on his face as he entices me into his game of dirty talk, he knows it too. _

 

_ “Bring it on. There’s nothing I like better than having you totally under my power, fucking you with my mouth.” _

 

_ “We’ll see about that,” he declares in that tone of voice that says he’s not to be messed with tonight. He’s in command and that’s fine with me. There’s nothing I want more than this man exerting his sexual dominance over me. I crave it like a drug. I honestly don’t know how I never realised I needed this sort of depravity in my life. Maybe I didn’t… but that was before!  _

 

_ There are nights when he knows it’s my turn though. Some nights I just can’t stand bending to someone’s will like that and he lets me have full control. Those are the nights I ride him on top and run my nails across his chest, drawing blood and letting the pain rip out of me. I know he hates it but he does it — for me.  _

 

_ Without warning I’m coming around him, my orgasm hitting from nowhere. As cliché as it sounds, I really do see stars as he continues to fuck me through it. My core clenches tight around him as my muscles throb with pleasure. All I can do is scream his name to the heavens and then flop bonelessly against him as I wonder if anything feels as good as having this man inside me.  _

 

_ Two more thrusts and he shouts my name as I feel him come in me, his seed floods my pussy, mixing with my own juices. He mumbles something unintelligible into my ear before pulling out and lowering me gently to the floor. I feel our combined fluids running down my thigh and it makes me want him back inside me, filling me again. I’m insatiable when it comes to him.  _

 

_ “As always, that was amazing, Granger.” He presses his forehead against mine before kissing me softly on the lips and guiding us over to my bed.  _

 

_ ~•~•~•~•~ _

 

This has been the usual routine for the last year or so now — he comes over, we fuck, we sleep together in my bed. By morning, he’s gone. For the first couple of months he’d come by two or three times a week. Now it’s every night and has been for just over five months. I still wonder what had inspired his change of heart from, ‘this is casual’ to ‘I’m staying every night without even saying why’. He’s a head fuck; that’s for certain. 

 

But then what part of my life _ hasn’t _ been a head fuck since stepping through the doors of Hogwarts Castle fourteen years ago? After all I’ve been through — the personal trauma, the losses, my life now as we continue on seven years after the Final Battle. All of it is a head fuck!

 

I try not to let my mind wander and travel that path of dark, twisted thoughts. So I think of him. Even now, sitting here in the dark and waiting, I wonder where he is. I wouldn’t normally wait around for anyone — not these days — but because it’s him and I’m intrigued, I wait. 

 

A change occurred in our normal routine this morning; rather than waking to an empty, cold side of the bed, he had left a note. 

 

~~~

_ Be home by 5! We need to talk!  _

_ ~~~ _

 

It’s a stupid request. Where else would I be on a weekday — or any day for that matter — at five in the afternoon? He knows where I’d be. 

 

Ours is a strange relationship. It started out strange and has continued to be so ever since. 

 

Some nights we don’t say a word to each other. He turns up and we just fuck. He still stays — he has stayed every time since the first night he visited — but we just don’t speak.

 

Over the last few months, we began to open up in very small increments. Everything is still too raw for either of us to dwell on for very long. What we do discuss is the future — what we’d both like to see happen in the immediate and beyond that. We are both inline with our thinking on those points and strive for the same thing in the wizarding world. 

 

Personally we recognise why we connect the way we do — we are all we have left. After everything that has happened, we are basically the only ones left. We don't say any of this to each other though. We don’t have to. We can see it in each other’s eyes when we speak about the past. We are becoming closer; there’s a trust there I haven’t felt since… well… Harry. It’s small, but it’s growing day by day. 

 

I justify to myself that this is the reason I’m sitting here now. That I trust him to come back and tell me something good. I have no clue what he could possibly have to talk to me about that he had to make sure I’d be here to hear him.  

 

I’m ready for a change though. I recognise that I can no longer live the way I have been. Since he has come back into my life, my thoughts have been changing. I want a future and it’s only now, in this moment of solitude, that I realise I want that future to be with him. 

 

“Granger,” I hear him call, surprising me as I hadn’t heard him come in. The lamps in my living room light up gently, casting it in a warm glow. Turning my head to look behind me, I openly gasp at the sight. 

 

He is leaning against the door frame, his arms across his toned chest and, completely naked. Moving my gaze down I see his erection standing proudly. I frown at him, wondering what his game is and what he’s up to. This certainly hasn’t happened before. He notices and smirks wickedly at me, making me instantly wet. 

 

“You got my note then?” 

 

“Yes. What’s this all about?” 

 

“I have good news and I thought you’d like to celebrate.”

 

“What news?”

 

“All in good time, Granger.”

 

I don’t think he means to but the mind games are something I won’t put up with. He is pissing me off and I think he can tell that from the obvious look on my face. 

 

“I’m not fucking with you. What you said the other night made sense so I put a plan into action today. We will get what we want, Granger… together. Together we shall rule the fucking world,” he tells me out of nowhere. The look on his face proves he’s not joking. 

 

Adrenalin floods my system and I start to shake. He can’t be serious! What we spoke about the other night… well… if he’s done what I think he has, then, yes… I am totally on board with this plan. 

 

I stand and face him; licking my lips as I stare at his naked body. I want to… no, I need to fuck him. I need to show him what this means. With him at my side, anything is possible. 

 

I remove the silk dressing gown I’m wearing, my eyes never leaving his grey ones. He has that intense look on his face and. I have to remind myself to breathe as the electricity flies between us. 

 

He growls slightly as my body is bared to him. I stare at him hard, feeling the tension rise in the space between us. I see it in his eyes, the way his chest rises and falls with his fists clenched against his ribcage. After this development I’m sure we’re about to engage in the wildest fuck either of us has ever had. 

 

But there, in the depths of his eyes, I see it.  _ Love!  _ He keeps it hidden — as do I — but it’s there. He loves me and I love him. I think it’s always been there; buried under years of hatred and animosity. 

 

He moves one arm out in front of him and curls his finger toward me, luring me to go to him. 

 

“Come,” he drawls in that tone of voice that makes me squirm. 

 

If I go to him now then everything changes. There will be no going back after this. I don’t hesitate as I do as he commands and he takes my hand, linking our fingers together before raising them to his lips and placing a kiss on my knuckles. 

 

“Together, Hermione Granger?” He asks me, wanting me to put any niggling doubts he has about this — about us — to bed. 

 

“Together, Draco Malfoy,” I confirm. “Together we will rule the fucking world and it’ll be to our liking. It’s time to take back what was stolen from us.”

 

I let him lead me to my bed where he lays me down and, for the first time in our weird, fucked up relationship, he makes love to me. It’s sweet and gentle and we come at the same time with our hands locked together above our heads, while he kisses me tenderly.

 

It’s not the way I like sex to be but I understand the need for us to connect on this level. We don’t have to say the words; they’re insignificant anyway. The way he just made love to me and the look in his eye tells me everything I need to know and, for the first time in seven years, I dare to hope for a future once again. A future with Draco Malfoy. 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

To be continued… (at some point!) 

  
  
  



	6. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this for my #WFW ladies x 
> 
> Beta’d by LaBelladonex
> 
> Rated: K
> 
> Draco has a question for Hermione!

The Proposal

~•~•~•~•~

 

Draco Malfoy sat front and centre in the first row, staring up at the stage at his beautiful girlfriend, Hermione Granger. She was giving an acceptance speech for having been awarded an Order of Merlin - First Class for her part in bringing Voldemort to his demise.

 

Draco listened as she shyly thanked the Ministry and all involved in the Order of the Phoenix. He choked up as she remembered the lives of her friends and the innocence lost in the travesty of the Second Wizarding War. She spoke elegantly and passionately. It was one of the things Draco loved about her — amongst other things. 

 

Her willingness to forgive him during their return to Hogwarts following the war had given him the much-needed lifeline he’d been desperate for at the time. Being shunned by wizarding society had taken its toll but she’d saved him. They’d built a friendship during their year — working together as Head Boy and Girl — sharing living quarters which had brought them closer. 

 

They’d apologised for the stupid shit they were both responsible for during the first six years of school. During one of their many evenings spent together on the sofa in the Heads’ living room, Draco hadn’t been able to hold back from leaning forward and kissing her. She’d been shocked, but he’d been even more shocked as she returned his kiss. They’d been a couple ever since. 

 

And woe betide any person who tried to bully or antagonise the Malfoy heir when Hermione was present. She truly was a lioness in the way she defended him, and he worshipped the ground she walked on. 

 

He had a surprise for her this evening; he planned to whisk her away to one of her favourite places and ask his beloved the most important question he’d ever ask in his life. 

 

As her speech was finishing, she caught his eyes and smiled brightly. 

 

“Before I say goodbye, I would like to thank my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, for teaching me the art of forgiveness and how not to let the little things bother me so much. I love you, Draco,” she spoke clearly and forcefully. 

 

He mouthed ‘love you too, Granger’ back and gave his best, smouldering — you’re so going to get it later — look, before rising with the rest of the crowd to give her a standing ovation. He watched as Potter escorted her gently down the steps to the side of the stage and over towards him. 

 

“You were brilliant, love,” he told her, encircling her shoulders with his arm, pulling her close to him. 

 

“Thank you.” The curly-haired brunette answered, placing a hand across his heart and reaching up to kiss his cheek lightly. 

 

“Potter,” Draco greeted Hermione’s best friend and saviour of the wizarding world, Harry Potter.

 

“Malfoy.”

 

“Would love to stay and chat but we have to be somewhere,” Draco told him with a pointed look, grabbing Hermione’s hand and beginning to stride out of the hall. 

 

“Good luck.” Draco heard Harry call from behind them. 

 

“Good luck? What do we need luck for, Draco? I thought you were taking me to dinner?” Hermione asked, puzzled by Harry’s words. 

 

Draco gulped. “I don’t know what he was going on about. Ignore the idiot.”

 

Shrugging her shoulders and letting it go, she allowed Draco lead her from the hall and across the Ministry atrium to the Floo point. 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

They both stepped out of the fire and into the library at Hogwarts. Hermione gave Draco a puzzled look which he returned with his trademark smirk, grabbing her hand and leading her over to the Restricted Section. 

 

They walked along the stacks to the back of the Restricted Section where Hermione was faced with the study table they’d used in their last year. Upon it was a huge feast and crystal glasses filled with bubbly Muggle champagne.

 

“Draco, what's all this?” She asked turning to face him. He wasn’t there. Puzzled, Hermione looked down to where he was, on one knee, holding a small black velvet lined box. Nestled inside was the most exquisite ring she’d ever seen. Gasping in surprise, Hermione covered her mouth with both hands. 

 

“Miss Hermione Jean Granger,” Draco began, taking one of her hands in his, the other holding out the ring box to her. “Who would have thought that  _ this  _ day would ever come? I love you Hermione. I love you so much it consumes me. I love your beauty, your intelligence, your fierce loyalty and the ability to see good in everyone. You’ve given my life a purpose and I couldn’t imagine  _ not _ spending everyday of the rest of my life with you.” He took a big breath before continuing. “I want to marry you, Hermione. I want to have curly-haired blond babies with you. I want to raise a family and grow old with you. I promise to love and protect you for the rest of our lives. Please do me the honour of becoming my wife.”

 

“Oh my God,” she squealed in delight before dropping to her knees and placing her hands around the back of his neck, bringing his lips to hers for a bruising, passionate kiss. Pulling back she looked into his storm cloud grey eyes.

 

“Oh, Draco. Of course I’ll marry you.”

 


	7. Yes, Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Strictly Dramione’s FanArt Firday competition. 
> 
> Beta’d by LaBelladoneX
> 
> Rated: M! Warning for SMUT!!   
> Daddy Dom Kink (Not Explicit)

Yes, Daddy

~•~•~•~•~

“Gods, Draco… harder… don’t stop,” Hermione screamed between the thrusts being forced into her by the blond currently standing between her legs. 

 

“Never… going… to… stop… Granger… ever,” Draco hissed. He couldn’t get enough of his girlfriend. They would stop and shag anywhere, it had been the same way since they’d first started seeing each other six months ago. 

 

Nine years of unresolved sexual tension had finally come to a head late one night in her office when he’d barged in, waving her memo about wildly in the air, telling her she didn’t have any authority over him at work, and he’d only take orders from Potter. Both worked for the DMLE — Draco as an Auror, and Hermione a lead investigator. 

 

After an almighty row, Draco had lunged for Hermione, ending up with her getting fucked over the desk. The pair of them hadn’t been able to stop since. Hermione often compared them to wild rabbits — both were insatiable when it came to the other. 

 

And now, they were back in her office, having snuck away from the annual Ministry Ball going on downstairs when it became clear that Draco would either shag her right there in the middle of the dance floor or apparate them away back to their penthouse apartment by the Thames. 

 

Hermione knew they needed to make a good impression for their department, and they wouldn’t be able to leave for a few hours, so she’d grabbed his hand and marched them both off to her office. 

 

“It’s the dress.” He drawled as they took the lift to their floor, his hands roving across her arse, pulling her into him so he could grind his hard length against her. 

 

“Fuck, Malfoy,” Hermione moaned, moving her hips against him. He’d woken up a sexually deviant part of her nature the night they had first fucked. She couldn’t get enough of him randomly pushing her up against walls, doors, desks — any hard surface would do — fucking her until she saw stars or nearly passed out from the shear amount of pleasure he always induced. 

 

“You know how I feel about these Muggle designers, Hermione. They’re so much better than wizard ones and this dress…” he trailed off, fingering the silky white material at her hips. “This Kelvin Clan, is it?”

 

Hermione giggled at his mispronunciation. “It’s Calvin Klein, idiot.”

 

“Well, whatever his name is, he makes the most beautiful dresses and this one makes you look innocent and virginal — something I know you’re not,” he smirked as the lift dinged, signaling them to the arrival of the correct floor. Lacing their fingers together, Draco shot off down the corridor, dragging her behind him like a caveman. He couldn’t wait another second to be inside his witch. 

 

Lifting her up just inside the door, Hermione wrapped her slim legs around Draco’s waist as he carried her to the desk, placing her gently down and gathering the material of the dress from her ankles to bunch it up around her stomach. 

 

Hermione fell back, resting up on her elbows as she watched him through hooded eyes. “Granger,” he growled, kneeling between her legs, his tongue darting out and flattening against her soaking lace knickers. “Fuck, you smell so good.”

 

“Draco,” she breathed out wantonly. “Lick my pussy.” Hermione had zero qualms about talking dirty to her man, knowing full well he loved to hear filthy words falling from her lips. 

 

“Merlin's saggy bollocks,” he replied, feeling his cock stiffen further at her words. Pulling himself back up, he leaned down over her body, pushing her back against the oak desk. “Granger, you know what it does to me to hear you say things like that.” As if to prove his point, he ground his steel-hard length against her centre, making Hermione arch her back, pressing her tits against his chest. “You’re going to do something for me, Hermione,” he declared, his forearms caging her head in place as his eyes locked onto her molten brown gaze. 

 

“Am I now?” She gasped, her whole body throbbing with need. She would do anything he wanted when he used that tone of voice. She liked the fact that Draco took control in the bedroom, figuring out straight away that she needed him like that. She was such a prissy, hard-headed know-it-all in her working day-to-day life so she liked to let go when it was just the two of them, letting him decide how and where he was going to fuck her. 

 

“Yes, you are,” he replied. “I want you to say something that will shock me—“

 

“Wha-what—”

 

“Don’t interrupt me,” he chastised her forcefully. 

 

Hermione gulped at the fire in his eyes, the grey almost completely gone and his pupils blown wide with lust and want. 

 

“Now, as I was saying, I want you to say something… sexually… that will shock me. Show me how much I’ve taught you in our time together.”

 

He wanted something that would shock him? Hermione had just the thing.

She wasn’t sure how he’d take it but willed herself to say the words anyway. Looking up at him coquettishly from below her dark lashes, she whispered, “Yes, Daddy.”

 

Well, that certainly shocked him as he froze above her. Scared that she’d said the wrong thing, Hermione tried to apologise. 

 

“I’m-I’m… God, I’m so sorry Draco. I thought—” She was cut off by his lips smashing against hers, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth, sliding against hers. 

 

Pulling back, he ran his fingers through her wild curls. “Say it again.”

 

Hermione blushed, her gaze never leaving his. “Yes, Daddy,” she whispered again, her hands moving to the front of his black shirt, popping the buttons, as her nails raked down his muscled chest and stomach. 

 

“Oh, little girl,” Draco smirked as she removed the shirt from his shoulders, her hands sliding down his firm arms. “You don’t know what you’ve unleashed with that.”

 

Hermione swallowed, not in the least bit intimidated, but horny as fuck and desperate for him to slide that big, beautiful cock inside her while she screamed out ‘Daddy’. She didn’t know where this kink had come from but, as soon as the words had left her mouth, judging by his reaction she was glad she’d said it. The brazen witch was about to receive  _ the _ fuck of her young life. Draco stood back up, pulling Hermione into a sitting position so he could remove the clasp at the back of her neck that was holding her dress closed. Gathering the white silk in his fingers, he trailed his hands down her chest, the top half of the dress meeting the bottom half around her middle. Draco groaned as her lace covered tits were bared to him. 

 

“Have you been a bad girl, Hermione?” He asked seductively, his fingers grazing against her hardening nipples, hands moving over the bunched up dress. He continued down to the waistband of the lace knickers, sliding them down her legs until they were dangling from her left ankle. 

 

“Yes, Daddy. So bad. I’ve been so very bad,” she purred as Draco knelt in front of her, his tongue licking a long leisurely line up her wet folds. “Oh, God… Daddy… punish me.”

 

Draco growled against her pussy, his hands flat along the inside of her thighs, pulling her legs apart so she opened fully to him. He plunged his tongue into her hot, throbbing hole as she squirmed above him,  hands clutching at his hair for dear life as he plundered her core. 

 

Moving his tongue up her slick folds, Draco bit gently on her pulsing clit before thrusting two fingers into her and curling them to reach that special place that made Hermione buck her hips against his face. 

 

“Oh fuck, fuck, Daddy, I’m going to come.”

 

Draco moaned against her, the vibrations of his lips sending Hermione into orbit as wave after frenetic wave of pleasure washed through her. Slumping back down against the hardwood of her desk, she breathed heavily as Draco kissed the inside of her thigh, moving up until his tongue was once again in her mouth, tasting herself on his lips. 

 

Grasping his hair in her dainty fists to pull him closer, their kiss turned feral with both of them biting, nipping, licking and sucking at each other’s mouths. 

 

“Fuck me, Daddy,” she breathed into his mouth. 

 

Gasping, Draco lifted his face to gaze down at his witch. Her wild curly hair having fallen from its clip, was spread across the desk in a brunette curly halo, her cheeks and chest flushed with arousal. He almost whimpered with need as he stood and flipped her over, her firm breasts pushed against the desk, her arse up in the air for his perusal. 

 

Quickly shucking his trousers and boxers, Draco lined himself up with her entrance, one hand holding her hip firmly. 

 

“Naughty witch. You’ve been so bad. Daddy is going to punish you now,” he told her, watching her body shiver in delight at his words, happy that he was playing along with this. “Should I spank your firm arse, little girl? Show you how naughty little witches  _ really  _ get punished?”

 

“Gods, yes. Spank me, Daddy, spank me hard.” 

 

Draco couldn’t hold out anymore and, with one violent thrust, he was inside her until he couldn’t physically push any more. His hand came down on her right arse cheek, the colour turning rosey immediately. Groaning at the pink bloom spreading across her skin, his hands grabbed onto her hips as he began plunging his cock in and out. Her hot, velvety walls encased him perfectly, trying to drag him in deeper. 

 

“YES, DADDY,” Hermione screamed. “Fuck me harder… punish me… spank me… just… just… harder, Draco, harder.”

 

“Fucking hell, Hermione,” he exclaimed in shock at the crude things coming from her. She was really into this Daddy Dom kink and Draco had never been so hard in his life. He gripped her hips and gave her everything he had. The heavy wooden desk groaned in protest from the furious fucking that was going on above it as Draco shoved his cock in and out of Hermione, feeling her insides becoming even wetter, her walls tightening as they got ready for a powerful orgasm. 

 

“Daddy, Daddy, I’m going to come,” she breathed raggedly below him. 

 

Draco slapped her other arse cheek, before rubbing the reddening area and placing his middle finger at the opening of her arse.

 

“Would you like Daddy to finger your special place, little girl?” 

 

“Oh, yes, Daddy, finger my arse.”

 

Draco quickly pulled his throbbing length from her, groaning at the sheen of Hermione’s juices coating his cock, before shoving his fingers into her pussy to get them wet enough for the tight ring of muscle at the entrance to he bum. 

 

Slamming his cock back into her cunt, he moved his fingers and dick at the same time, filling her completely. 

 

“You don’t know how fucking hot this looks,” he told her, watching his fingers and cock slide in and out of her willing body. 

 

“Oh God… fuck… Mal-Mal… DADDY,” she screeched as her orgasm crested up like a tsunami, crashing through her with a violence she’d never felt before. Her whole body was shaking as Draco continued to plunder both of her holes before coming violently into her dripping cunt. 

 

“Fuck, Granger… that was…” He couldn’t finish his sentence, too spent after that ferocious fucking. He removed his fingers and slumped down across her back, his cock still twitching inside her. 

 

Once they’d both calmed, Draco stood and pulled Hermione up with him, turning her to face him. 

 

“You know,” he began with the smirk of the devil plastered across his gorgeous face. “These Ministry functions will be a lot more entertaining from now on won’t they, Daddy’s little princess?”

 

Blushing furiously, she looked up at him. 

 

“Yes, Daddy, they will.”

 

__

  
  



	8. Just Like Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Strictly Dramione's FanArt Friday segment
> 
> Pairing: Dramione
> 
> Rated: E

Just Like Magic

~•~•~•~•~

 

I can’t do this anymore. I’ve just walked in from a tough day at the office, hung my coat up on the hook by the door and heard her say, “Good evening, Draco.”

 

Spinning around, I see her sitting with her back against the sofa, the green throw draped across her lap. She’s studying a long piece of parchment and looking intently up at me, her books spread out in front of her. 

 

“Granger, where’s Blaise?”

 

“At Neville’s,” she tells me, looking back down at the parchment, running her fingers over one of the runes printed on it. Her eyebrows knit together as she concentrates and she pulls that full bottom lip between her teeth. 

 

My cock twitches and I groan quietly. The things this girl does to me! We have the flat to ourselves since Blaise has already left for his boyfriend Neville’s house — and that was a complete surprise. 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

Hermione and Blaise were named Head Girl and Boy when they’d returned for their missed year at Hogwarts and they’d immediately struck up a close friendship, with Blaise admitting he batted for the other team. Hermione happily set him up with Neville Longbottom, of all people! 

 

After school, Hermione and Blaise had decided to live together when they both started training as Healers at St Mungo’s. And since Blaise was my best friend, I’d found myself also spending time with the pair at their flat. 

 

It seemed as we’d gotten older and left all the prejudiced shit behind us, I had slowly and irrevocably fallen in love with the witch currently sitting on our living room floor. 

 

Oh yeah... probably should have mentioned, I almost begged Blaise to let me move in to be closer to her and, quite frankly, away from the Manor and my overbearing parents. 

 

For six months we’d been living quite happily as a friendly threesome but I wanted more…  _ I wanted her.  _ I’d been subtle in my seduction so far — obviously! I’m a Malfoy — I’m used to getting what I want —  _ when _ I want it — but, she kept holding out on me. The constant flirting back and forth was getting on my frayed nerves!

 

I was sure she felt the same; I saw the way her cheeks would flame red when I flirted with her and whispered some pretty outrageous stuff in her ear. She was breaking and now I couldn’t take anymore; she would be mine. 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

“What are you working on?” I ask, moving to pour myself three fingers of Firewhisky. She goes into a long-winded explanation of what the runes are and how they’re going to help diagnose one of her patients. “Need some help?” I smirk into the glass as she says yes and lifts up the blanket for me to join her. Kicking off my shoes I make my way over to the couch as she looks up at me. 

 

I feel like a predator and my pray is trapped; there will be no escaping for her tonight. 

 

I sit with my thigh pressed against hers as she leans forward to drape the blanket across my lap, giving me a very nice view down her purple shirt of her black lace covered tits. 

 

My cock twitches again, rising against the front of my trousers. She smells incredible — the warm, inviting scent of vanilla goes straight to my groin and General Malfoy is now at half mast. 

 

I know she’s a kinky bitch and I’m a bad, bad wizard for finding that one out. I feel a  _ small _ surge of guilt wash through me as I remember what happened a few weeks ago. 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

I’d woke abruptly in the middle of the night and, as my fuzzy head came back to consciousness, I heard her moan from the room next to mine. I genuinely thought she was having another one of her sporadic nightmares and went to check on her. 

 

As I’d walked into her room I’d frozen in shock at the sight before me. She was definitely dreaming but  _ not  _ having a nightmare, as I’d thought. She was having a sex dream; she’d kicked the quilt down to the bottom of the bed giving me a very nice view of her right hand rubbing hard inside her knickers. She was thrashing about on the bed, her head thrown back into the pillows, her eyes squeezed shut tight. She was mumbling and I couldn’t quite make out the words. 

 

I’d never been more turned on in my life. Reaching inside my own boxers, I’d run my hand down my hard length, encasing it my fist and wanking in time with her. Depraved? Yes! Could I stop? Not for all the Galleons in the world. 

 

As her back arched up off the bed, she cried out my name as my own release shot through me, soaking the front of my boxers. 

 

I’d quickly backed out of her room and cleaned myself up, but that image of her was now seared into my brain  _ and _ she’d called out  _ my  _ name! She wanted me!

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

I press my thigh harder into her and she freezes, turning to look at me. Her big brown doe eyes are wide as I grin devilishly. 

 

“What… are… you… doing?” She asks raggedly, her breathing is shallow and I can see the rise and fall of her breasts against the fabric of her shirt. 

 

“What I should have done weeks ago,” I tell her, placing the tumbler of whisky down on the table in front as I turn my body into her side. I brush her soft, long curls over her shoulder and place my lips a breath away from the shell of her ear. 

 

She shivers and I smirk winningly; I’ve got her! 

 

“A-and what’s that exactly?” she stutters nervously, her fingers toying with the edge of the parchment on her lap. 

 

“Listen carefully, Granger.” I lower the tone of my voice, it’s low and husky as my tongue flicks out to lick her earlobe; she’s practically panting as I speak. 

 

“I’m going to peel these clothes from your gorgeous body… piece by piece. I’m going to remove your little panties with my teeth before I lick and suck every fucking inch of your peachy skin.”

 

“Gods, Malfoy,” she moans under her breath. 

 

“Breaking yet, Granger?” I laugh as she nods subtlety. 

 

“My mouth is going to taste you, my tongue is going to lick your sweet, wet cunt, I’m going to suck on your hard little clit and I’m going to drink your juices like nectar as you come on my face.”

 

She’s definitely breaking, her whole body is tense and on edge as I continue my assault with words. 

 

“Your nipples, Granger,” I continue “ I imagine they are dark pink and hard little tips that I can suck into my mouth. I want to bite them, I want to watch you squirm as my tongue works you over. Can you see it, Granger? Can you see me eating out your hot cunt, sucking on your fabulous tits?”

 

“Ye-yes,” she stutters as I feel her press her thighs together. Good! I’m getting to her. 

 

“Guess what I’ll do after.”

 

“I… I don’t know.” Her head is facing the fireplace; I know she won’t turn to look at me so I catch her completely by surprise as I grab her hand and shove it under the blanket, against the hard lump at the front of my trousers. 

 

She gasps and squeezes, cupping her hand against me. I groan loudly and bite her earlobe. 

 

“This,” I whisper huskily, pressing her hand firmer on me. “This is all yours and, once I’ve let you come on my fingers and face, I’m going to slide this into your wet, wanton cunt and I’m going to fuck seven shades of Sunday out of you. In fact, once my hard cock is inside your tight, velvety pussy, I don’t think I’ll ever leave it again. Would you like that?”

 

She nods timedly, her fingers pressing on my dick as it throbs inside my underwear. I can’t hold on much longer. 

 

“I going to come inside you and you will soak my cock and balls with your juices. I’m going to leave you a hot, panting, sticky mess, my come all over you, marking you. And do you know why I’m going to do that?”

 

She turns to look at me then, her eyes wide and dark with lust, her lips parted as her warm panting breath hits me, her scent making me harder than stone. 

 

“Wh-why?” 

 

“Because I fucking love you,  _ Hermione.  _ And I want nothing more than to make you mine…  _ right now!” _

 

Before I can continue to tease and torment her, I’m shocked as she launches herself at me, her full, soft lips attack my mouth and I grin against her as everything I just said is about to happen! 

  
  



	9. Mistaken Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Strictly Dramione's FanArt Friday!
> 
> Beta'd by LaBelladoneX 
> 
> Plot bunny given to me by ficsensation
> 
> Pairing: Dramione  
> Rated: T

Mistaken Identity

~~~~

 

_ Oh God! What the hell happened last night? _ I questioned myself while trying to raise my pounding head off my soft pillow. The bright light blazing through my window was making my head worse, my mouth was dry, and every muscle in my body hurt. There wasn’t anyone in bed next to me so, at least, I could breathe a sigh of relief. 

 

It must have been a dream! A dream of dark hair, green eyes, and a firm body slamming into me. I’d told Ginny I shouldn’t have been drinking the way I was last night, and the alcohol had clearly done a number on me if I was dreaming about wild, uninhibited sex with a strange dark-haired man. 

 

I gasped loudly when I heard the shower turn on in my en-suite, my heart racing at the thought that there was indeed someone in my flat. 

 

_ Shite! _

 

I fell back against my pillow, willing my hungover brain to engage and remember the last twelve or so hours.

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

I was at The Leaky Cauldron with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Susan, enjoying lots of alcohol, lots of laughing, and a stranger at the bar. I hadn’t been able to keep my eyes off him — the way he leaned on the wood, scanning the room, his eyes meeting mine. My breath had caught at the intense stare focused on me; his eyes were a bright green, he had dark chestnut brown hair, and a lean physique. He raised his glass of amber liquid toward me — winking — before turning back to the bar.

 

My knickers had dampened immediately; he was so fucking hot. Ginny had noticed, encouraging me to go talk to him. Of course, I hadn’t needed much encouragement in my inebriated state and sashayed across the pub to stand beside him.

 

“Hi,” I whispered coquettishly, looking up at the tall stranger from under my long, dark, lashes. 

 

With a raised brow, he smirked down at me over the rim of his glass. My tongue shot out, licking at my bottom lip, making his eyes widen as he watched.

 

“Do you come here often?” I cringed at the corny line that fell from my mouth. 

 

_ Way to go Granger, you idiot! _

 

“Not here, no,” he replied in a tone that sent a thrill through my core, the deep richness flooding my knickers even more. “I know where I would like to  _ come  _ often though.”

 

_ Fuck!  _ I was in serious trouble with this one and, in my drunken state, my brain told me to just go for it. How long had it been anyway? Thinking back, I realised it'd been about eighteen months since I’d last gone home with anyone. 

 

As brazenly as I could — without breaking eye contact — I reached up, taking the glass from his hand and downing the contents. 

 

“Wanna get out of here?” I asked, placing the glass on the bar and flipping my long curls over my shoulder. 

 

He swallowed heavily. “Fuck, yes,” he breathed, grabbing my hand and leading us across the pub to the door.

 

I heard my friends catcalling and banging their fists on the table as I left with this stranger, throwing Ginny a wink over my shoulder and watching her mouth  _ go get him. _

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

And  _ go get him _ I did. I Apparated him back to my apartment and we spent the night twisted up together, fucking hard for hours. He was good; I’d lost count of how many times he’d put his mouth, hands and cock, in and on me. Fuck knows how many times I’d come! But it was just the one night; I didn’t want a relationship, and the morning after was always awkward and uncomfortable. 

 

_ Why hadn’t he just left already? _

 

Until I got over my fascination with a certain blond Malfoy, I felt I couldn’t fully give myself over to another man and a relationship. My heart definitely wouldn’t be in it. I don’t even know how it had happened. No, that was a lie — of course I knew how it’d happened.

 

I’d always been aware of Draco Malfoy; his constant jibes at school had always kept him on my radar. After a  _ very  _ naughty dream about him during fifth year, the blond had been on my mind ever since. But now, no one knew where he was, he’d disappeared after his trial two years ago.

 

As these thoughts were racing through my brain, I heard the water from the shower turn off. I sat up, rubbing my throbbing forehead, bracing myself for the awkwardness as the door to my en-suite slowly opened and out stepped…

 

_ No!  _

 

_ It couldn’t be! _

 

“Malfoy.”

 

“Granger,” he grinned, walking towards me.

 

I couldn't move, frozen in place, the shock apparent in my expression. He stood at the end of the bed and pulled me forward by my ankles until my knees bent over the edge of the mattress. He leaned forward over me, his damp hair brushing the side of my face as he grabbed a curl of my hair. His lips were a breath away from my mouth, a minty scent ghosting across my cheek.

 

“Breakfast?” He grinned, placing a chaste kiss on my shocked mouth. He stood up and turned for the door. 

 

_ What the actual fuck?  _

 

“Malfoy, get back here and explain yourself. I have questions.”

 

“As I knew you would. Over coffee though, yeah, Granger?”

 

He sauntered out of my room, leaving me reeling. I’d spent the night getting fucked seven ways from Sunday by my obsession, and hadn’t even known. 

 

I jumped out of bed, dressing quickly, eager for his answers. 


End file.
